Second Love of Severus Snape, Part 2
by Upir
Summary: We last left Severus and his wife, Wikeni, after a fight at the end of book 6. Their marriage is strained and they both must make heavy decisions that will change their lives forever... What does the future hold? Abandoned.
1. Chapter 1

This is part 2 of _The Second Love of Severus Snape._ I'm going to admit that that story blew. Hard. I'm going to try to make up for it now by writing the ending… reading the first part is important, though, so please tolerate it if you want to understand this one. Picks up barely a month after part 1 ended, rather, "Beginning of book 7." Spoilers, of course!

* * *

Wikeni sat on the couch in Spinner's End, sighing deeply. It was early dawn, no later than 6 a.m., but she found she could not sleep anymore. She was still fighting with Severus over something she could hardly even remember anyway. They had barely said two words to each other over the last month, and it tore her apart to lie next to him at night, seething. So this is what she was giving up her freedom for? An angry, embittered man who had actually _killed_ somebody? She got up and walked to the kitchen, reaching for the kettle to boil water for tea. She turned the faucet on, but it sputtered and brown water leaked out into the sink. She slammed the water off and huffed back onto the couch, placing her head in her hands and rubbing her temples deeply.

_I need to apologize. I don't even care if I'm right or wrong anymore… I just need to end this._

Suddenly, she heard the door creak lightly and soft footsteps fall upon the old wooden floor. She turned around and saw Severus, bags under his eyes, close the door behind him. She smiled halfheartedly and he turned around, startled to find her awake. But the surprise on his face melted away into impatience once more and he walked over to the kitchen. She heard him reach for the faucet, but it sputtered with him, as well. He grunted angrily and tried to walk back through the living room, but Wikeni barred his path. He scowled and tried to push her aside, but she threw her arms around him and buried her face in his chest.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

Severus' body seemed to relax instantly.

"You don't have to…" he started in a rare moment of sympathy.

"NO!" she shouted, bringing her head up. "I was wrong. We both fought, but I started it. I don't care if you made the Unbreakable Vow, I really don't, all I care about is keeping you safe."

Severus was startled again.

"Keeping _me_ safe?"

"Yes! I – I don't want to lose you."

Severus made a _tsk_ noise.

"Well, I'm not sure if this will make it more or less difficult, but, ah…" He hesitated.

"What?" she asked, staring at him suspiciously.

"I am to be Headmaster of Hogwarts."

"What?"

"Have you got wax in your ears?"

"No, I just… but you… You killed Dumbledore, surely they…?"

"They know, believe me. But… special arrangements have been made." He looked suddenly angry and unfocused.

"What kind of special arrangements?"

"Either way, things are going to get much more difficult for you from here on, do you understand this?"

She looked scared, but she was serious when she vowed_ for better or for worse._

Wikeni nodded.

"I cannot hide you, you know. The Dark Lord is to be welcome in my house, and he will sense your presence here. You are not able to do any sort of magic…"

"Thanks."

"…So you will not be able to resist his." He looked her in the eyes. "I can only stall as much as possible. For now, he is using the Malfoys' home for… business… however, he does this only to strike fear in their hearts. Eventually, he will tire of it, and seek room here. I cannot protect you from him, and if he finds I have lied, all of our plans… 16 years… will have been for nothing."

"…Our plans?" Wikeni frowned a little. Severus realized his mistake and quickly recovered.

"It is not your concern. All you have to worry about is finding another home. I can't keep you here any longer."

"Where would I go?" she whined. "My family will wonder if I go back without you, and there is no place I can live anywhere around here where someone from the Order will not recognize me!"

"The Order is nearly finished," he said, and Wikeni thought she heard a touch of remorse in his voice. She looked into his eyes, but his expression was tense and businesslike again. She placed her hands on her hips.

"There's no way he won't come here?"

Severus frowned, shaking his head.

"I am not willing to take that chance."

Wikeni stared at him for a minute.

"Severus."

"Yes?"

"Can I ask you something?"

He hesitated.

"What?"

"Why'd you do it?"

He frowned, turning his back to go upstairs, and Wikeni was left to sit back down on the couch and figure out where she was going to go.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a few tense days before Wikeni finally talked to Severus again. It was morning, close to 8 a.m., and Severus was sitting on the couch, reading the Daily Prophet and shaking his head.

"What's up?" she asked tentatively.

"More drivel," he said, tossing the newspaper on the coffee table. He looked back behind his shoulder at her. Her hair was mussed and her eyes were red and puffy. She was still in her pajama shirt and pants, and she had obnoxious multi-colored socks on that had special spots for the toes. They were her favorites, but the bright colors tended to make Severus angry for no apparent reason. He frowned at them. She saw and walked over to sit next to him with a tired groan.

"Nice hair," he said.

"At least it's clean," she shot.

"Touché," he said with a smile, picking the paper back up.

She ran her fingers through her hair distractedly for a moment before looking at Severus with a sigh. He made an annoyed, throaty hiss and threw the paper back down.

"What?" he snapped.

"Just thinking about where I should go," she said. He turned to look at her.

"I think I know where I'd be safe…" she started, but he raised his eyebrows. "_And_ under the radar," she continued testily.

He made a noise of disbelief but turned his full attention towards her.

"Where?" he asked.

"Hogwarts."

He stood up immediately and shouted, "Absolutely not!"

"But _why_ not?"

He placed his hands on his hips and she jumped up, doing the same.

"Under the radar? Are you mad? Don't you think that there will be Death Eaters there?"

"But Vol-" she tried, but Severus scowled.

"Don't say his name!"

She rolled her eyes, but continued, "He can't go there, right? The teachers wouldn't stand for it! In fact, I'm surprised they're tolerating you…"

"Thanks," he sneered.

"That's not what I meant. The Death Eaters can't do anything if they think I'm a former witch, right? And your wife… aren't you highly respected? Why would they want to start something?"

"Because I cannot protect you from them! If they have their suspicions, which some already do, they will question me to the Dark Lord and he will make sure to lay their doubts to rest!"

"You said that 'special arrangements' had been made! And if you are as 'highly respected' as you always claim you are, then why doesn't the Dark Lord trust you?"

"He trusts me fine, but you are not able to be."

"Why not?"

"You are American, you are unable to perform any magic, you are headstrong and self-concerned…"

"Am not!"

"…Except with me, which will leave him to suspect both of us."

"Why? Because we _love_ each other? Aren't there other married Death Eaters?"  
"They married for reasons other than love," he said dismissively. "Either way, should he meet you, he _will_ perform Legilimency and you and I will both be killed!"

"He can't get me at Hogwarts!"

"But the Death Eaters can!"

"Not if I hide!"

"Where will you?"

"Your old office!"

"NO!"

"Fine then!" she shot. "The Headmaster's!"

Severus was at a loss for words.

_Clever._

Nobody except he would be able to access the Headmaster's Office, and even if they should decide to enter, he would be there to hide Wikeni… He tapped his foot, deep in thought.

"Say I should allow you there," he said slowly. "What will you do during the day?"

"Crochet," she said mockingly. He glared at her, and she rolled her eyes. "It's enough to be with you," she tried tenderly, but he shook his head.

"I cannot be there all the time."

"Good. Absence makes the heart grow fonder…"

"Familiarity breeds contempt…"

"Exactly. I can entertain myself, you can do your job, we can both be safe and no one will be the wiser."

He sighed. She was right… though he wouldn't admit it. Not without a fight, anyway.

"We'll see," he said sneakily. "Should you grow_ tired_ of Hogwarts, you should consider other options, as well."

"Do you want me out of your hair that badly?"

His face grew concerned.

"Of course not," he said softly. "I just want you to be safe."

"I will be," she whispered. "Just trust me."

Severus sighed and looked down at his feet before finally shrugging and reluctantly nodding his head. Wikeni squealed and ran forward to embrace him. He kissed the top of her head and began to make mental preparations for the task ahead.


End file.
